Finis
by DrKCooper
Summary: A missing scene from the finale "Ocean Frank." Takes place after Jane and Korsak have their goodbye moment in the bullpen and Korsak leaves for the party.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable_ Rizzoli & Isles _characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to TNT. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

 _Author's note: This is a missing scene from the finale "Ocean Frank." Takes place after Jane and Korsak have their goodbye moment in the bullpen and Korsak leaves for the party. If you've seen the finale, you'll know exactly where it fits. An aside: While I will continue writing_ Rizzoli & Isles _fics for some time to come, maybe even years, I wanted to take a second to tell you all that this show would not have been what it became for me without your readership. You have helped me through the rough moments in the season *cough, Casey, cough* and the passing of Lee Thompson Young. You are a fine bunch of folks who have been generous with your reviews and kind enough to embrace me in the fandom. I would not have kept writing had it not been for you all. Thank you, sincerely. -dkc_

 **Finis**

The tears were enveloping her. The only time she had ever seen Vince Korsak cry was at Frost's funeral. Yet there he went, his final box of personal belongings under his arm, as he walked out of the BPD for the last time as a sergeant with tears streaming down his face.

Looking at her brother's desk, complete with nameplate and the blue Chogokin action figure that had for years sat on Frost's empty desk. It was a bittersweet sight.

A soft chuckle broke through her tears as she thought of Barry and Frankie arguing over that "doll" and Frost resorting to threatening to break Frankie's face.

"What are you thinking about?" came the quiet voice from behind her.

Jane took a deep breath as she listened to the sound of Maura's shoes as she approached, then felt the doctor's hand touching her own.

"Remember how Frankie and Frost fought over that stupid thing?" she tilted her head in the direction of the desk.

"That all came about the morning I paid your mother $500 for that hideous painting. It was Frankie's toy to begin with."

Jane smiled. Fingers now entwined, the two women stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Nobody said it would be easy," Maura said, emotion creeping into her voice.

"My whole adult life I worked my ass off to earn a place in this room," Jane rolled her eyes as her voice cracked. "I never imagined I'd get here and leave it."

"Wanting to be safe, wanting your family to be safe, is a noble reason for leaving this, Jane."

"I'm leaving you," whatever control she had gained over her falling tears was lost again. "And I can't stand the idea."

"Come here."

Maura's arms wrapped around Jane, her own eyes welling with tears as she pressed a kiss to messy curls. She held tighter than usual in an attempt to compensate for the crushing feelings that came with letting Jane go.

"You and I will always be friends, lovers—"

"Soul mates," Jane interjected.

"Yes, soul mates," Maura smiled. "You working in DC and me here in Boston won't change that."

The brash detective groaned as she wiped away more tears.

"It's an hour and a half flight. After your 4-day teaching week you will come here and whether I'm working or not, you'll be home. More time for you with Tommy, TJ, and your mother, Jane. We will all still have Sunday dinners."

Standing to her full height, wrapping one arm around the M.E. she nodded while taking in the sight of her desk once again.

"It's still hard to say goodbye to all of this," she gestured around the room. "And dammit! It feels like letting go of Barry all over again."

This brought sadness to the doctor's expression. That was a pain that never went away, not fully.

"He'd be so proud of you, Jane."

With lumps in their throats and heaviness of heart, they stared at his desk.

"We never would have met Nina. That seems so strange," Jane managed to say.

Maura put her head on the nearer shoulder, allowing her memories in this room to wash over them.

"We should get to the party."

Nodding imperceptibly, the doctor remained silent to allow her friend to say her final goodbye to this chapter in her career.

"Maur?" the whisper near her ear brought her hazel eyes up.

"Thanks for knowing to come up here instead of meeting me at the Robber like we said."

The soft smile on Jane's face was offering appreciation for more than this moment. She was thanking the medical examiner for coming into her life, for being by her side throughout the journey, for her unconditional support and for her understanding the next step Jane was about to take.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli," Maura leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to inviting and familiar lips.

"Love you, too, Doctor Isles."

"Your mother is surely beside herself that we have not yet arrived. Let's get to our not at all a surprise surprise party."

"After you, my dear."

They exited the bullpen Jane had called home for all these years, hand in hand, side by side.

 _-finis-_


End file.
